Road to Victory
by KingKazuki
Summary: If you thought Sena's story was over then your're wrong! Sena's football career isn't even half over yet! Noo... It's only begun! This is set during Sena's college career at Enma! Now that he's back, Enma is now stronger than ever! Will Sena beat the number one Saikyoudai University led by the devil himself? Or will he fall to hell where the devil rules? Read and find out! YAHA!
1. Prologue

_Drip drop drip drop_

The rain was falling hard now. The wind was blowing at incredible rates. The wet turf and slippery equipment would cause most sport events to be cancelled. But this was no ordinary event. No, this was the Rice Bowl. No rain or wind will stop these ferocious warriors from entering the battlefield now because yard by yard, inch by inch, these warriors will fight for their right to challenge the best of the best.

"_We've gotten this far. Losing isn't an option now!" _Sena thought as he tightened his helmet.

He looked around. They were finally here. All the hell they went through wasn't for nothing.

"_I have to win! Not just for me, for everyone!" _

"ENMA 198! Ready, set…HUT!"

The ferocious battle began.


	2. Beginning of the Road Towards Victory!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"HAHA! WIN TO THE MAX!"

"Well aren't you as loud as ever…"

Monta and Sena smiled. It was their first win together as the Enma Fires and they won by a landslide. No, they won by a HUGE landslide that would've taken out half of Tokyo.

_Final Score: 103-6_

Kotaro combed back his hair and grinned.

"The game was decided by a kick. Now that's cool!"

"No. It wasn't." Everyone said in unison.

"We won before the game even started!" Mizumachi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to Sena and Riku." Unsui replied.

"Haha! Right!" Mizumachi stripped that very instant.

They went against the Koigahama Cupids, a somewhat weak team, and crushed them. The Cupids had a decent offense but the line wasn't nearly enough to hold back Kurita. Sena and Riku took turns carrying the ball and with that powerful combo, no one could stop them.

Sena smiled and looked around his team.

_It's really nice to be back. _ He thought.

Sena just recently returned from America after playing for Notre Dame, and when he got back, he found out he had a game already.

_That sounds like something that Hiruma would do. Wait, this feels like déjà vu._

He looked up at the stand that the devil himself was standing in.

"Kehehe! Hey fucking manager! Make sure those recordings are perfect!"

"You should know by now that they're always perfect!"

Hiruma and Mamori recorded the game for Saikyoudai University, the number one in the region. Hiruma still had his devilish expression (and personality) that said he had tricks up his sleeve that no one has seen yet. That scared Sena. However, Saikyoudai wasn't just number one because Hiruma was there. The team also had a handful of high school all-stars such as Yamato, Agon, and Taka.

_They're going to be a challenge. _Sena thought to himself. _It's been a while since I went against those guys and Shin too._

Shin and Sakuraba of Ojou University watched the game as well. News of Sena's return spread like a forest fire and many familiar faces from high school appeared at the game.

"There were a lot of people attending…" Sena muttered, half to himself.

Sena felt a sudden sting in his back and turned around. Monta stood there grinning.

"Well of course there were a lot of people! The great Eyeshield 21 has returned!"

"Haha… I don't think they came here just to see me… Riku and the others did a lot too…"

"Geez! There you go again! One thing that hasn't changed is your modesty!"

"That's a good thing right?"

Riku and the others walked over.

"Great game Sena! You're as fast as ever, maybe even faster!"

"Ehehehe..." Sena chuckled nervously.

"SEEEENNAAAA!"

Sena froze as he saw a human refrigerator running towards him at full speed. Sena was FROZEN in shock as he saw the CHILLY refrigerator run towards him creating a COLD BREEZE giving Sena an ICY feeling up his spine. Then the refrigerator crashed into him.

"WE WON! WE WON! OUR FIRST GAME WITH THE OTHERS AND WE WON!"

Sena was then effortlessly tossed in the air like a weightless beanbag while Kurita was pouncing up and down shaking the ground. The others pretended not to notice because they didn't want to be part of Kurita's juggling routine.

_Waaah…You guys are mean…_

Kurita then put Sena down and started running towards the others. Sena dusted himself off and smiled as his teammates were being bear hugged by Kurita. He noticed a pretty brunette walking towards him.

"Sennnaaa!" Suzuna waved. "That was a great game! You did so well!"

She didn't change that much from the last time Sena saw her. She still had her short hair and big blue eyes. And of course she still had her joyful personality. People couldn't help but smile when she was around. The same applied for Sena.

"Haha…I didn't do much." Sena said nervously.

Suzuna elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah you did! The other team could barely see you! Not to mention the cameramen too!" She giggled. She then looked down like she was hiding her face.

"I missed you, you know." She mumbled.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that."

She looked up.

"I said that I m—"

"Sena! Let's head back to the locker room!" Monta yelled.

"Yeah! Be there in a minute!" Sena shouted back. "What were you saying Suzuna?"

"N-nothing. Never mind."

Sena raised his eyebrow.

"Oh Okay. See you then!"

"Yeah. See ya."

Sena ran towards the others.

_I wonder what she said? _ He thought. _ Oh well, I need to catch up with the others._

Sena started running and he passed the bleachers. Most of the people cleared out already except for a few stragglers.

_There are still some people here huh? _That very instant, Sena felt a tingle up his spine.

_Huh? _Sena froze and turned around. There was nothing in particular that jumped out at him.

_I swear I just had a strange feeling…_ He looked around again looking for whatever gave him that weird feeling.

"Sena! Hurry up!" Monta grew impatient.

"Y-Yeah! Coming now!"

Sena looked around one more time.

_I must just still be jumpy after the game…_

He shrugged it off and continued running. A man with blue hoodie stood watching from a distance away. The hood was covering his face as if it was a mask. The man smirked and disappeared with the crowd.

"See you next time Sena."

* * *

**Woooohooooo! Kazuki here! This is my first time writting a fanfic and I gotta say, It's pretty fun. Now I may be great and all (Not) and my pride and self-esteem may be pretty high (Not) but even so! I will allow some constructive critism as long as all of it praises my beautiful debut work. HAHAHAHAHA! Just Kidding! But really... I would appreciate some comments about any mistakes I made (whether it be grammar or whatever) and any suggestions you have! After all, nobody's perfect! Except me of course ;) HAHAHAHAHA! Kazuki signing out!**


End file.
